


I'll Take You As You Are

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: I'mma need you, I'mma need you, I'mma need you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberfairie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/gifts).



> A treat!
> 
> The Weeknd - As You Are

_Yeah, show me your broken heart and all your scars_  
_Baby I'll take, I'll take, I'll take, I'll take you as you are_


End file.
